


Dean meets the family

by funkyfandomsandwhatnot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Reunion, Fluff, relationship, reunion relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfandomsandwhatnot/pseuds/funkyfandomsandwhatnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been dating Dean for over six months, but due to the massive amounts of jobs and monsters, he still hasn't met your family. But when your family reunion comes around, and your parents want to meet the lucky guy you're seeing, Sam and Dean actually want to come. Which might not be as big as a disaster as you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean meets the family

"Hey, Y/N! Your phone's ringing!" Your boyfriend, Dean called from the other room of the hotel you were staying in. You were currently brushing and fixing your hair that was ridden with bed head from your uncomfortable sleep on the cheap motel bed. You stood in the middle of the bathroom, eyeing yourself in the mirror. 

"Answer it for me, will you?" You called back, setting your hair brush down on the sink and quickly adding a layer of lipgloss before heading out of the bathroom, where Dean was sitting in the dining chair, smirking at you. You mouthed a 'what the heck did you do' to him before sitting down with him. 

"Why, we'd love to come over, miss L/N." Dean said happily into your phone. "Oh, Y/N's here now." Dean handed you the phone. "Oh, hi, mom." You said into the phone realizing your mother had called you. "Hi honey! So, you and your boyfriend ate coming to the family reunion, right?" She replied cheerfully. You sent a glare at Dean. Your parents had never met Dean and you had no plans of that ever changing. "Yeah.. I guess. But we might not be able to make it." You lied, knowing you could. But having a boyfriend who kills monsters for a living isn't really something to show off. "We have no plans whatsoever!" Dean called from the distance, who was now preparing himself a sandwhich. "Great! See you soon, sweetheart!" Your mom cheered before hanging up. "What the heck, Dean?" You hissed at him when you put your phone down. "What? You don't want me to meet your family?" Dean chuckled, biting into his sandwhich. "My dad was introduced to hunting back when I was twelve and now he can smell one from twenty miles away. He hates them!"You said to him, rolling my eyes. "When I told him I was leaving for college, what am I supposed to say when I come with a boyfriend and a knowledge of guns and supernatural creatures?" "You say that studies are going well," Dean shrugged it away like it was nothing. "We've been dating for a while now. They should know." "My dad is a cop, Dean. He hates hunters, criminals, and every boy I've ever brought home." You complained to him, crossing your arms and slouching in your chair. "Then I'll bring a gun." Dean said matter of factly, kissing your cheek before returning to his meal. "I heard they're in town, too. Just about a fifteen minute drive." "Fine." You groan to him.


End file.
